


Steaming Up

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bath Houses, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Erections, Explicit Language, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Nudity, Seduction, Sweat, Yaoi, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty Monogram's busy relaxing away at a peaceful Danville bathhouse when he sets his eyes on a certain blue-haired visitor. But sooner or later, their little encounter between each other starts to get a little bit steamy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steaming Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with "Phineas And Ferb" or "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic". Phineas And Ferb is owned by Disney, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Monty Monogram was busy relaxing in one of Danville's most established bathhouses. Not that he would be stuck in a place like this, but it was because his father, Major Monogram was busy trying to repair the bathtub and shower head for renovations. Monty cried foul at this. How on earth was he supposed to rejuvenate himself without being showered on by hot steaming water? This was insane.

Luckily, Monty read on a local paper that a new bathhouse was opening up just across the block where Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated stood. After all, that's where his girlfriend Vanessa Doofenshmirtz lived. So maybe a nice little visit from her would be necessary since a nice hot bath or shower would be enough to clean Monty up.

But the visit had to wait until he was refreshed. When Monty first entered, he looked around the entire place. It had every thing a man could dream for in relaxation. Massage tables, hot steaming showers, warm gentle baths, and even a steam room for Monty to cleanse his pores. This almost felt like paradise for Monty.

The first thing Monty decided on the list was the steam room. Nothing felt more relaxing than to have steam blow across him. He was wrapped up in a cool white towel with his 6-pack abs glistening across the room. He was proud of his muscular body, as if it was sculpted out of marble by a famous artist. He had a body fit enough to be a greek god, nonetheless!

Monty sat down and took in a relieved sigh. He would rather take this place other than his broken-down bathroom any day of the week.

"Ahhhhhh," Monty sighed again, "This is definitely the life. No father, no Carl, no Vanessa... just me, my body and nothing else."

Feeling relaxed, Monty put his hands around the back of his neck and started resting with a smile.

A few minutes later, someone else came into the steam room. He had a skinny, yet muscular yellow body and had spiky blue hair along with blue eyebrows. Unlike Monty, he was decked out in a blue towel with yellow lines. He felt a bit nervous since it was also his first time at a bath house, but apparently, he was in good spirits about it.

He went by the name of Flash Sentry, which was quite an odd name for someone who was 18 years old. Seeing Monty and his muscular form, Flash decided to sit next to the corner near the door.

Breaking the awkward silence between them, Flash spoke up.

"So, this is looking very quiet, huh?"

Flash's voice soon attracted Monty to open his eyes up. Looking right at him from far away, he let out a smirk.

"Totally, man." Monty replied, "This is how paradise feels. Nothing more than to relax with no people bothering you in and out."

"Yeah, I get the same thing too." Flash nodded.

"Yeah, especially when you feel the sweat come down your body." Monty replied, "Sure you might smell a bit funky after a couple of hours, but you feel so warm when that sweat drips down your body. I'm telling you, it's where it is."

"Sure..." Flash chuckled sheepishly.

Suddenly, nervousness set inside Flash Sentry. He never knew how shy he was towards the ripped Monty Monogram. Not that he was into guys by the way. I mean, that would be sick. And in sick, Flash meant that he was gonna throw up.

In a strange happenstance, a bulge started coming out of Flash, as maybe as a sign of excitement.

"So, I never knew you worked out." Flash replied.

"I always try to stay in tip-top shape if I want to fight against evil someday." Monty reminded him clearly, "Like this one time, I flew on this jetpack all the way to the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and I was fighting this guy named Rodrigo, who was planning to take over the world. In a moment, I stopped him and kicked his ass with my awesome acrobat skills. It was also the moment that I met my girlfriend Vanessa, although we didn't fully meet until we had our encounter at the Steam Noir."

"You definitely are a lucky man to be with her." Flash said, chuckling nervously.

"Eeyup." Monty smirked again, "I mean, we have to live our lives out in secret because of this. Our fathers hate one another and it would kill them if we found out we we're dating. Imagine if me and Vanessa were caught like that, then she'd be gone in a flash. Just like lightning, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed." Flash nodded.

He was still shy towards them, but he still kept a brave face about it.

"By the way, it's very nice to meet ya." Flash smiled, "I'm Flash Sentry."

"Name's Monty Monogram." Monty smiled as well. "What brings you here to the city?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but I came into town with my band called 'Flash Drive'." Flash explained, "We originally came from this place called Canterlot High, which is a big school to be exact. Suddenly we left the school after we were signed with a record deal. So me and my girlfriend, which is named Twilight Sparkle by the way, decided to tour with the band. And we decided that a huge city should be our first place to have our first major gig. So we came here to Danville."

"That's nice." Monty smirked. "You actually play in a band?"

"Yeah, I'm the lead guitarist and the singer." The blue-haired human nodded. "You never know how many girls and guys would take off their bra and shirts for you. Believe me, I had plenty to sign for the fans."

"Interesting." Monty smirked yet again. "My cousin plays bass guitar for a Love Handel cover band called Love Sandal."

"Love Handel?" Flash raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of them."

"Well, Love Handel was this band that formed in the 80's and they were the hugest band ever on Earth at that time." Monty explained, "They sold out arenas, stadiums, huge block parties..."

While Monty was explaining the whole Love Handel thing to him, Flash looked at the drop of sweat that was being poured down around Monty's hot gleaming six pack.

Surprisingly, when Flash looked down at Monty's towel, he noticed a very huge bulge poking from that white fabric. It was almost this close to about 10 inches, which was the longest and biggest bulge Flash had ever seen, compared to his nine inches. Not that he was thinking about it, but he was growing a bit curious.

As he heard Monty's speech coming to an end, Flash came back to reality.

"...if you want, I can give you and your friends tickets to the show." Monty finished with ease.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry." Flash said, blushing in front of him, "I was thinking about something else."

"Well, go ahead. What were you thinking about?" Monty raised his eyebrow at him.

Flash was starting to get really nervous around him. Should he really tell Monty that he finds him attractive? Should he tell Monty that he finds him sexy, especially when he's imagining what Monty looked like inside the towel? Well, one thing was for sure: He had to find out for himself.

"Well, I happen to have this friend and all and I was wondering," Flash paused for a bit, "What's your opinion on gays?"

"Oh, it's no problem with me at all." Monty chuckled. "If two guys want to get together just because they love each other, than it's their life and their prerogative."

"Oh, that's cool." Flash chuckled as he hid his 9-inch boner from him. He couldn't help but think of that handsome muscular physique coming from Monty Monogram himself.

"Yeah, I mean if one man and one woman can tie the not, why not two men?" Monty shrugged, "If there's not a problem with that, then it's no problem to me, man."

"Yeah..." Flash chuckled nervously again.

Monty continued to rest comfortably on the bench, but yet, he found it a bit strange.

Not only did he find Flash very interesting to talk to, but he actually found him very attractive. Whether it was Flash's shyness, or that gleaming yellow six-pack, Monty thought a lot more about him than he already knew.

In a strange way, Flash kept on staring at that big bulge popping up from Monty's towel. Not that he wanted to think about it, but he couldn't help but be attracted to the sight. He couldn't help but stare at his manhood, as if he wanted his whole eleven inches inside him. A thought like this made the guitarist nearly faint while licking his lips. Yeah right, like he would want something like that.

Could he?

Trying to break the silence between him, Flash spoke out.

"Are you okay with a gay man as your friend?" He replied.

"Of course, man." Monty nodded. "I have some friends that are gay. If they're confused about it, then it's okay to admit it. It's not a problem at all."

From there, Monty continued his laid-back rest.

But the urges that Flash had were beginning to take hold. Just the sight of his bulge was enough to get him hot and bothered.

While Monty was still resting, Flash went down on his knees, sweating in desperation. Without the son of Major Monogram knowing, Flash decided to get in a peek from his towel. When he looked inside, he was amazed of the size itself.

"Wow, _he_ is that big." Flash thought, looking at his horse-like stature.

He looked up at Monty with such curiosity and fear. Flash wouldn't think of doing something like this to him. Of course, he wasn't sure if Monty was gay or not, but he had to find out for himself.

With no time to spare, Flash hung on to Monty's erection and plunged headfirst unto his ten inches. He managed to stuff the whole thing into his mouth, deep throating it as long as he can. And then, Flash went back and forth, licking and sucking all around the head of his penis. The feeling felt so good and orgasmic, stroking it to his heart's content. It was wrong, but Flash couldn't help that it felt so right.

Suddenly, Monty started biting his tongue due to the pressure.

"Ohhhhhhh..." he moaned.

While he was being sucked off, Flash took the time to tease him by wrapping his tongue right around the head and stroking him. His hand shifted up and down really fast, making Monty moan twice as loud. Monty's heart was pumping out with pleasure while he flexed his muscles in total lust. After minutes of sucking and stroking him every chance Flash got, Monty's lower body twinged.

"Oh, I'm gonna-!" He grunted.

With a loud moan, a white silky seed shot out of Monty and blasted Flash right in the mouth and around his tongue, getting a good line of cum wrapped around Flash's lips. He kept shooting out his seed over and over until Monty was dehydrated from head to toe. After Flash sucked off the rest of his cum, he looked up to Monty who smirked right at him.

"Were you looking to do that to me?" He smirked.

"I think so." Flash nodded.

"I really like that." Monty winked. "Although your lips are a little bit messy. Let me handle that for you."

With seduction in Monty's eyes, he and Flash shared a kiss that soon turned passionate between them. Both of their tongues were wrapping each other's with total lust. Feeling each other's warmth and embrace as if nothing was keeping them together.

Monty managed to get a hold of Flash's blue towel, in which he disrobed it off his body and sent it falling to the floor. Monty was quite impressed of how big and erect Flash Sentry was, except that he was only nine inches, which was one inch shorter than his 10-inch erection.

Having their erections touch each other, Monty flashed the blue-haired stud another smirk.

"Turn around and bend over for me." He whispered.

Doing what he was telling him, Flash managed to bend over for him. Even though he saw a sign of nervousness among Flash, Monty knew he was bound to take what's coming to him. The sight of him bending over made Monty's erection rock-hard.

"Go easy on me, okay?" Flash whispered to him.

"Relax." Monty whispered back, "I'll make this nice and slow."

After that sensuous whisper, Monty positioned himself in front of Flash's toned hips. As he took a deep breath, he positioned his tall rod right inside Flash's hole. Flash let out a deep hiss of pain, feeling Monty's entire size thrust through him.

Slow and steady, Monty thrusted onto him again feeling a steaming sensation around his insides. Flash had felt so much pleasure from his thrusting that he over-rode the pain given onto him. Monty's entire bulge never felt snuggly and warm around the handsome blue-haired stranger until now.

"Ohhhhh..." Flash moaned passionately.

Seeing the way Flash loved his thrusting, Monty backed away for a little while and pushed again, lodging his throbbing cock onto his whole. It was starting slow and easy, but sooner or later, Monty was about to give it to him fast and furious. But only if Flash wanted it bad.

"Harder... go harder..." He pleaded to him.

Monty agreed to this and started thrusting inside him hardly. He smacked onto him furiously, which made Flash moan loud aggressively. Just to tease him, Monty took his hand and spanked Flash's yellow flesh, making him horny and outright dirty. Their combined body heat, among from the steam that flowed throughout the room, glistened throughout their bodies. Therefore, the sweat coming down from Monty's entire body, made perfect lubrication for Monty as his thrusts had gotten harder.

Feeling a little dazed, Monty took a break by backing away from Flash, just so he can give it a rest. But Flash didn't want to rest just like him. He wanted a lot more from the brown-haired stallion.

"C'mon, is that the best you really got?" Flash raised an eyebrow, "Keep fucking me!"

"You sure you really want it?" Monty raised an eyebrow as well.

"Fuck me until you blast your seed inside me!" He demanded.

"All right." Monty shrugged, "If that's what you want..."

As Monty sat right back down on the bench, Flash turned around and started squatting down to where Monty's hard cock was erecting.

With a deep breath, he plunged down on his erection, which forced Flash to hiss and moan again. Carefully, Flash squatted up and down, feeling his hard throbbing rod yet again. The entire ounce of sweat glistened throughout the rod, which ended up easing the pain Flash was suffering from his rear. To be honest, he was enjoying this kind of pain. The way he was jumping up and down on Monty's lap brought great ecstacy around Flash's skinny yet muscular body.

But as fun as he had, he wanted Monty to take charge again.

"Ohhhhh," Flash cried out. "FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!"

Hearing this pleads, Monty grabbed onto Flash's hips yet again and pushed inside him vertically. Once again, he shoved his ten inches straight inside his hole, even feeling the sound of his nuts hitting him in pavement. While Monty kept on pushing onto him, Flash felt his erection flop around back and forth. To hang on to his erection, Flash started jerking his rod for amusement.

Their combined moans and grunts almost sounded like beautiful notes of a song with each note outdoing the next. But sooner or later, there would be a climax, a brilliant ending to the song as a matter of fact. And Flash was about to feel that huge climax come to him.

And then, both of their erections started to shake. There was about to be a total eruption around this steam room, and no one was safe!

"I'm gonna cum!" Monty cried out, "I'M GONNA CUUUUUM!"

"M-me too...!" Flash cried out as well.

With one final thrust, Flash and Monty screamed out as both of their seeds released at one time! Like a Thanksgiving day turkey, Monty injected Flash with an ounce of cum stuffed inside his toned rear, filling him up to perfection. Flash on the other hand, blasted his seed throughout his sweaty body and even landed all across the room itself, making him a cum fountain. So far, this turned both Flash and Monty into a sticky cum-filled mess.

But they hardly cared at all. Neither man felt so good like this. From all the moaning and the grunting and what-not, these two had a good reason to feel beat and tired. Catching their breath, Flash turned to Monty.

"Mmmmm, that was yummy." He smirked.

"Yeah, you really knew how to take it like a champ." Monty smirked as well.

"Totally." Flash nodded. "I never had someone fuck me as hard as that before."

"Yeah, hard to believe it's the first time I I ever fucked a guy." Monty chuckled.

"You really gotta do that to me more often..." Flash winked at him.

After sharing one final tongue kiss between each other, both Monty and Flash picked their towels up and put them back on.

"We probably shouldn't tell our girlfriends about this." Flash took in a chuckle.

"Same here." Monty nodded in unison, "Let's go hit the shower then. Maybe we'll get to know a _lot more_ about each other."

Nodding in unison, Flash Sentry and Monty Monogram left the steam room together, possibly as a way to keep their little session under wraps. And maybe, that was possibly for the best as well.


End file.
